


valentine's day

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime Swears, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, kill me, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lol sex hehe----“It’s, um, you know…” He stuttered.“A vibrator?” Nagito finished for him.“W-well, yeah, but don’t say it like that!” Hajime flushed. “You don’t have to use it, I just thought…”“Is it inside of you right now?” Nagito blurted out.“Um, y-yeah…” He mumbled, averting Nagito’s eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	valentine's day

Hajime had not had sex with him yet. He always seemed upset whenever they even kissed, and he promised Nagito that it had nothing to do with him or his looks. So what was the reason? Why didn’t Hajime want to have sex with him? He could very well have been lying about how he felt, but Nagito doubted that. Hajime would never lie to him.

Maybe Hajime was asexual. That was a thing, right? He had looked it up on the computer, once, while trying to see what he had done wrong.

Maybe it was Hajime’s first time, and he was scared. Nagito had been scared his first time too, but it was a very different situation. He never wanted to force Hajime to do anything, not after that happened to him.

Maybe Hajime just didn’t trust him. Maybe Hajime really was lying about liking him. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

It didn’t matter. Sex didn’t make a relationship, right? Hajime could love him and not want to have sex. That was okay. It hurt his feelings a bit, sure, but nothing he wasn’t used to. He could spend Valentine’s Day with Hajime and not end it like that. Maybe Nagito was just grossly hypersexual and he was going about everything the wrong way.

Nagito snapped out of his trance when someone rang the doorbell to his cottage. It had to be Hajime, since they had arranged a time to meet for their date. Nagito quickly pulled his hair into a low ponytail and adjusted the collar of his sweater before opening the door.

Hajime was standing awkwardly in a blue button-down and dress pants, holding a bouquet of pink camelias in his hands. His cheeks were dusted with red.

“Uh, hey.” Hajime smiled awkwardly, handing him the flowers. “You look really good.”

“Hopefully not as disgusting as normal. I wanted you to be able to tolerate looking at me.” Nagito chuckled. “Thank you for the flowers, Hajime, they’re lovely.”

“Don’t worry about it, really. And you look great always.”

“You’re so kind to me, Hajime. I’m truly ecstatic to be going on a date with you! Unless, of course, you want to back out.”

“Nope.” Hajime shook his head. “Not unless you do.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Nagito beamed. “Well, we should get going.”

“Right.” Hajime cleared his throat, his face reddening even more. “There’s one more thing, though…”

Nagito looked at him expectantly, which only made him blush harder. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny black remote, handing it to Nagito.

“It’s, um, you know…” He stuttered.

“A vibrator?” Nagito finished for him.

“W-well, yeah, but don’t say it like that!” Hajime flushed. “You don’t have to use it, I just thought…”

“Is it inside of you right now?” Nagito blurted out.

“Um, y-yeah…” He mumbled, averting Nagito’s eyes.

Nagito smiled and shoved the remote in his pocket, putting the flowers in an empty vase by his dresser.

“Shall we go, then?” He took Hajime by the hand and pulled him out the door, closing and locking it behind them.

This was perfect.

***

They arrived at the beach to see it completely decorated in pinks and reds. Ibuki was standing by the tables, playing a song on her guitar while Mikan sat next to her on the amp. Nagito noted that they looked like a familiar video game couple, but he couldn’t quite place it.

A few of the Future Foundation members had shown up to the party as well. Kyoko, Makoto, and Byakuya were chatting in one of the further corners. Mahiru was feeding Hiyoko dumplings by the water on a picnic blanket.

No one bothered to ask about their relationship, which Nagito was relieved about. He doubted Hajime wanted to be seen with someone like him.

Still, though, he felt himself being pulled over to where the food was. Hajime handed him one of the many plates and silverware, telling him to get whatever he wanted. Nagito wasn’t sure about eating anything around other people, but if it made Hajime happy…

“Sonia and Kazuichi couldn’t decide whether to do a Valentine’s Day or Lunar New Year celebration, so they made a compromise and did both.” Hajime explained to him, noticing as he stared at the peculiar combinations of food.

“Ah, I see.” Nagito smiled to himself, opening a can of soda. He was never one for alcoholic drinks. “Well, what do we do now? I apologize, I’ve never been to a party before.”

“Oh, no problem.” Hajime laughed. “I was going to sit with Makoto and the others, wanna come?”

He nodded and followed him over to one of the tables where the three Future Foundation members went. He sat down next to Hajime and took a sip of his drink, his hand resting on the remote.

“Oh, hey, Hajime!” Makoto smiled. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, really, I just wanted to see you guys.” Hajime responded, sipping his glass of wine.

“Well, I’m happy to see you too!” Makoto laughed. “We have some catching up to do!”

***

Nagito remembered the remote about an hour or two into the party. By then, Hajime was talking to everyone he knew and had probably forgotten about it. Nagito pulled the thing out of his pocket and pressed the ON button, observing Hajime a few feet away from him.

He immediately tensed up, excusing himself from the crowd and stiffly walking over to Nagito, who was drinking a bottle of water.

“N-now?” He whispered, cheeks red. Nagito shrugged.

“You said I could use it. Did I step out of line somehow?”

Hajime shook his head, folding his hands across his chest.

“F-fuck, it feels really good…” He whispered. Nagito noticed him squeezing his thighs together, trying to get relief. He smiled.

“Does it? Should I turn it up?” He grabbed Hajime’s hand.

“I don’t know, I…” Hajime whimpered and squeezed Nagito’s hand. “I’ll probably come in my pants…”

Nagito kissed his cheek.

“Can you tell me when?”

Hajime nodded and let go of his hand, moving back to where he was standing before. His hands were clasped together in front of him.

A few minutes later, Nagito turned around, having felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Hajime was behind him, hands pressed between his thighs. His cheeks were bright red, his breathing heavy.

“N-Nagito?” Hajime whined. “Please turn it off now…”

“Mm, are you close?” Nagito put a hand on his cheek. “What if I let you come?”

“N-no, please don’t!” Hajime gripped his arm. “Not here…”

“You want to go home and finish?”

“Hng…”

“Use your words, please. I can’t understand that.”

“Y-yes…”

Nagito grabbed his hand and shut off the vibrator with a smile on his face.

“Good job. You ready to go back home?”

Hajime nodded, letting Nagito pull him back towards the cottages and away from the beach.

***

As soon as they were inside the room, Nagito was pushed up against the door. Hajime kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before, but he didn’t mind. If Hajime was happy, he was happy.

“Mmph-- I need to tell you some--” Hajime was silenced by another kiss. His voice sounded worried. “Nagito, I--”

Nagito pushed him onto the bed, high off the affection he was both giving and receiving. Hajime squeaked as he was hoisted up, his legs around Nagito’s neck. It was an awkward position, to say the least.

“Nagito, wait--!”

The boy above him let his legs go, pulling away immediately. He looked scared, as if he had hurt Hajime.

“D-did I do something wrong?”

“No, I…” Hajime took a deep breath, his face still red. “I know my body is… less than standard, so…”

“Hajime is insecure about his body? But he’s so handsome!”

“N-no, It’s not that, it’s…” He sighed. “Just… don’t get weirded out or anything, okay? You can tell me if it turns you off, but don’t mock me…”

“I would never.” Nagito looked almost offended.

“Okay, cool…”

Hajime began unbuttoning his dress shirt, praying that he wouldn’t be made fun of. The twin scars on his chest were barely visible, but he was still scared Nagito would notice them. He was perceptive, after all. When he didn’t hear anything from Nagito, Hajime unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper on his pants. He braced himself for impact as he pulled his boxers off, revealing nothing but his vagina. This was the worst part.

Nagito was lost in thought, staring at Hajime’s thighs and crotch. Hajime blushed.

“Nagito?”

“Sorry. I was just looking.”

“Well, did you see enough?” Hajime huffed, clearly embarrassed.

“I just don’t get what you’re so nervous about.” Nagito admitted. “You look the same as you always have.”

“W-well, yeah, but still! Aren’t you turned off?”

“Not at all.”

“O-okay, I guess…” Hajime flushed again. “You can touch, if you want…”

Nagito pushed himself onto the bed, positioning himself between Hajime’s legs. He was still completely clothed, which embarrassed Hajime all the more.

“Well? Hurry up.” Hajime mumbled, trying to ignore how turned on he actually was.

Nagito apologized again and put one of his hands on Hajime’s inner thigh, petting him. Hajime blushed, realizing that his thighs were definitely sticky from all the stimulation at the party. He felt way too exposed with his legs spread like this, so he pushed them together.

“Hajime, you’re going to have to open your legs more if you want me to touch you.”

“Y-yeah, whatever…” Hajime stammered, spreading his thighs open.

“Good boy.” Nagito cooed, pressing a finger even closer to where he knew it felt good. This was torture.

“Stop teasing!”

“Not until you ask nicely.”

“I’m not--!” Hajime whimpered as Nagito’s hand ghosted over his cunt. “…Please?”

“Please what? Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Isn’t it-- fine. Can you _please_ touch me?”

Nagito smiled at him and nodded, pressing the pad of his finger against the hood of his clit. The stimulation made him gasp loudly.

“Does that feel good?” Nagito pulled his hand away from the spot.

“Wh-- obviously! Put it back!”

Nagito chuckled at his eagerness and rested his fingers back to where they had been, beginning to rub tiny little circles around Hajime’s clit.

“Can you not just touch it directly?” He groaned.

Nagito hummed and pushed the fold of skin up, revealing Hajime’s swollen, overstimulated clit. He licked his fingers and pressed down directly on the sensitive nub, making Hajime whine with pleasure.

“Oh, god, please--!”

He rubbed the soft skin up and down as Hajime whimpered, his thighs quivering. Before Hajime even had time to process it, the other boy’s tongue was on his clit, gently licking and nibbling the vulnerable skin. Hajime did his best not to buck his thighs up into Nagito’s mouth.

He felt a finger reach down towards his entrance, probing at the wet hole. Nagito moved it in and out of him, only adding to the stimulation on his clit. Soon there was yet another finger nudging inside of him, massaging his most private area. He couldn’t help but feel dirty.

“I want you i-inside me…” He whimpered. Clearly he didn’t feel dirty enough, given he could say something like that.

“Aren’t I already inside you?” Nagito grinned, taking his mouth off Hajime.

“Wh--! You k-know what I mean!”

Nagito laughed and took his fingers away, licking the slick off them. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom, much to Hajime’s dismay.

“W-wait, could you do it without a condom?” He murmured, shifting so his cunt would be more accessible to the other. “I’m on birth control, s-so it doesn’t really matter…”

“You want me to come inside you?”

“Must I spell it out?”

“Mm. I can’t argue with my Hajime, I suppose.” Nagito tucked the wrapped condom back under the desk, squirting some of the lube onto his hands.

“Is it going to hurt?” Hajime asked, his voice much softer than it had been.

“W-wait, this is your first time?” Nagito looked concerned. “I don’t think you should lose something as special as your virginity to someone like _me_ …”

“We’re way past that stage! I just want to know if it hurts!”

“Um, well, it hurt me, but that’s different. I didn’t have any lube, not to mention I was a teenager… oh, and we have totally different parts, so…”

“Jesus, you went without _any_ lube?”

“I didn’t have a say in the matter.” Nagito sighed, looking more inconvenienced than upset. “But the pain wasn’t _that_ bad, and the bleeding stopped after a day or two!”

“Shit, sorry.” Hajime didn’t know what else there _was_ to say. “A-anyways, I’ll be fine, I think. Just be gentle…”

Nagito nodded, lining himself up with Hajime’s entrance and positioning himself on top of him. Hajime was laid out across the mattress, his face flushed and his hair messy against the sheets. Nagito put a hand on one of his cheeks, gazing at him.

“You really are so lovely. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“Stop being sappy.” Hajime pouted. “But just so you know, you’re pretty cute, too.”

“I don’t deserve you, really. Can I go inside now?”

“Yeah, just go slow.”

Hajime’s nose scrunched as Nagito pushed inside him slowly. It burned, and he didn’t like it. But he closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain.

“Do you want to stop?” Nagito asked him. He shook his head.

“N-no, just don’t move yet…”

Was it supposed to feel good? Hajime didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy this. He was about to ask Nagito to pull out when the burning feeling subdued, and suddenly he felt like he was melting. The inside of his vagina was so warm and full. Hajime could stay like this forever, really.

“Are you alright, Hajime?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You can move now…”

As Nagito was busy pushing in and out of him, Hajime let one of his hands drop down back to his clit and rub it more. The action made him whine with pleasure.

“When was the first time you touched yourself, Hajime?”

“Wh-? We’re in the middle of having sex, why are you asking that?” Hajime sighed. “When I was, like, twelve, I think. I accidentally rubbed my clit on one of my pillows, and it felt really good.”

“Oh, so you were a grinder, then.” Nagito smiled at the thought. “What about now, do you still hump things when you’re horny?”

“W-well, sometimes!” Hajime reddened. “I-if it feels good…”

“Well, that’s some good masturbation material.” Nagito noted. “I’d like to see you grind against my leg sometime.”

“S-shut up.” Hajime whimpered as Nagito hit a certain spot inside of him. Did people normally have conversations during sex? “W-when did you first do i-it?”

“When I was ten, I believe. We were on a field trip, and I needed to pee. The boy sitting next to me on the bus kept pushing on my bladder to make me wet myself, and I realized I was aroused. I didn’t have an accident, thank god, but I did touch myself when we got home.”

“G-gross, you have a piss kink?” Hajime couldn’t help but laugh.

“I never said that.” Nagito rolled his eyes. “I just liked being touched so intimately, even though he was bullying me.”

“Great, s-so you’re a m-masochist.”

“Maybe so.” Nagito nodded. “Are you enjoying yourself down there?”

Hajime nodded, still stroking his clit gently. He was getting pretty close, he could tell.

“That must feel good, huh?” Nagito put a hand on Hajime’s, the one that was massaging himself.

“F-feels good, yeah…”

“Listen, I’m going to come soon. Are you sure you want it inside you?”

Hajime nodded again, too aroused to speak properly. The idea of being filled to the brim with hot, sticky cum was heavenly. Hajime let out another needy whine as Nagito started to thrust faster in and out of him.

“P-please--!” Hajime’s voice broke, his hand moving faster as it circled his clit. He already felt the pleasure building up, getting ready for release. He accepted the fact that he would come before Nagito, whimpering and moaning as the spot inside of him was pressed against.

“I love you so much, Hajime, I--”

That was all Hajime needed to be sent over the edge. His finger slowed down as he stopped rubbing circles on his clit, still fully aware that Nagito was thrusting inside of him. He didn’t mind, euphoric still as he felt something warm squirt inside of his hole. His breathing evened out eventually, Nagito collapsing next to him.

Hajime giggled at the feeling of cum dribbling down his thighs. It was hot and sticky, so much of it inside his tummy still. Some strings of it seeped into the bedsheets when he pushed down on his belly. The smell of it made Hajime’s mind numb-- all he could think about was putting it in his mouth. It wasn’t that he was aroused anymore, but instead that he genuinely enjoyed the feeling of being filled with cum. It was so warm inside of him, bubbling and leaking out of his vagina.

Nagito sat up in bed, tying his hair into a ponytail and sighing heavily. He watched as Hajime squished his tummy, collecting droplets of cum in his hands.

“We should clean you up.” Nagito said, getting up to retrieve wet wipes from his desk drawer. “Come on…” He pushed Hajime’s legs apart, trying to wipe some of the cum off his thighs.

“No, keep it inside…” Hajime whined. “I like it…”

“I know you do, but it’s going to get cold.” Nagito wiped down his folds, careful not to stimulate him anymore. God knows Hajime could have gone for another round. “No, don’t eat it.” he pulled Hajime’s hand away from his mouth, where he was licking cum off his fingers. His eyes were completely glossed over, his face bright red.

Once Nagito assumed that most of the cum was wiped away, he flicked off the room light and laid down next to Hajime, who was barely even awake anymore. He wrapped his arms around Hajime’s body and settled his head into the crook of his neck. Hajime made a pleased sound.

“Good night, Hajime.”

“Mm…”

**Author's Note:**

> so basically uh


End file.
